List of Across the Wide and Lonesome Prairie characters
featured on the cover]]All of the characters that appear in Across the Wide and Lonesome Prairie. Main characters Hattie Campbell Hattie Campbell (born January 15, 1834)Across the Wide and Lonesome Prairie, Kristiana Gregory, pages 3-4 was the daughter of Augusta and Charles Campbell. Supporting characters Augusta and Charles Campbell Augusta and Charles Campbell were the parents of Hattie, Jake, and Ben. During the summer of 1846, they lost four of their daughters to swamp fever. In February 1847, Charles decided to move the family to Oregon. Augusta was against it at first, but eventually went along with it. June Valentine June ValentineAcross the Wide and Lonesome Prairie, Kristiana Gregory, page 116 was the wife of Tim and the younger sister of Augusta Campbell. She was a kind, generous woman with a lively sense of humor. June had a similar personality to her niece, Hattie, whom she gave a journal for her birthday. In 1847, she and her husband decided to follow her sister's family to Oregon. June became sick early on during the journey and later learned that it was because she was pregnant. Mrs. Kenker Mrs. Kenker (died 1849)Across the Wide and Lonesome Prairie, Kristiana Gregory, Epilogue, pages 139-140 Pepper Lewis Pepper Lewis (born c. 1833)Across the Wide and Lonesome Prairie, Kristiana Gregory, page 20 was the twin sister of Wade. In April 1847, she met Hattie after her family joined a wagon train to Oregon. The two girls quickly became best friends. Sarah and Mr. Bigg Sarah (died summer 1847) and Mr. Bigg Wade Lewis Wade Lewis (born c. 1833)Across the Wide and Lonesome Prairie, Kristiana Gregory, page 20 was the twin brother of Pepper. His family joined a wagon train in early 1847. That May, Wade and two other boys accidentally ate water hemlock. He became sick and laid in bed asleep for three long days. After he awoke, Wade had no memory of the accident. Minor characters *'Mr. and Mrs. Anderson' were a the parents of Hazel, Holly, Laurel, Olive, Cassia, and Eliza May. Cassia passed away during the journey. After the Andersons' wagon broke, June invited them to share her family's wagon. Mrs. Anderson and June quickly became close friends. *'Becky' was Hattie Campbell's best friend in Boonville, Missouri. They were sad to part when Hattie and her family left for Oregon. *'Ben "Bennie"' (born c. 1845) and Jake Campbell (born c. 1841)Across the Wide and Lonesome Prairie, Kristiana Gregory, page 6 were the younger brothers of Hattie and sons of Augusta and Charles. *'Brigham Young' was the leader of a group of Mormons. He was well known for being a polygamist. They were traveling west to start a colony near the Great Salt Lake. *'Cassia Anderson' (c. 1845''Across the Wide and Lonesome Prairie, Kristiana Gregory, page 18 – May 1847)Across the Wide and Lonesome Prairie, Kristiana Gregory, pages 41-44 was the fifth daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Anderson. She was fond of Hattie. Cassia later died after accidentally ingesting water hemlock. *'Eliza May Anderson''' (born March 16, 1847) was the daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Anderson. She was named after the river boat, on which she was born. *'Gideon' (born c. 1830)Across the Wide and Lonesome Prairie, Kristiana Gregory, page 35 was a friend of Wade Lewis known for his "gentle manner" and shyness. Gideon fell in love with and married Wade's twin sister Pepper. They had seven sons together, including Michael. *'Hazel, Holly, Laurel' (born c. 1843), and Olive Anderson (born c. 1844)Across the Wide and Lonesome Prairie, Kristiana Gregory, page 55 were four daughters of Mr. and Mrs. Anderson. They became like sisters to Hattie, whom often looked after them. *'Mr. Kenker' was the husband of Mrs. Kenker. *'Dr. Marcus Whitman' was the husband of Narcissa. He and his wife moved to Oregon where they founded a mission to help the Cayuse people. *'Milton' (died January 30, 1947) was Hattie's uncle and the brother of Augusta and June. He died after falling off the Campbells' roof, which he was trying to fix with Charles. *'Narcissa Whitman' was a friend of June who went to Oregon around 1837. She often wrote June asking her to join her in Oregon. Narcissa and her husband Marcus founded a mission. *'Tall Joe' was an experienced mountain man. He met several travelers, who later chose him to lead their wagon train to Oregon. *'Tim Valentine' was the husband of June. In early 1847, he and his wife decided to accompany her sister and brother-in-law to Oregon. Epilogue characters References Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Dear America Category:Dear America characters Category:Across the Wide and Lonesome Prairie Category:Across the Wide and Lonesome Prairie characters